


Singing While You Work

by mind_and_malady



Series: Maybe We're From the Same Star [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_and_malady/pseuds/mind_and_malady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:<br/>Person A works at the local Starbucks and sings loudly (and beautifully) while he makes coffee for his customers. As he’s about to hit the chorus of his song, Person B bursts through the shop doors dramatically and completes the song(also loudly and with a voice as rich as the coffee Person A is making).</p><p>After the song ends, the entire freaking shop applauds and PerSON A JUMPS OVER THE FREAKING COUNTER AND KISSES PERSON B AND THEN THEY BOW TOGETHER</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing While You Work

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's not exactly what it says in the summary but, hey, it was a prompt, and personally i think this is SUPER CUTE and i want to write more happy human!au!samifer so. yknow. enjoy it.

Sam hums under his breath as he hands a tween girl her coffee. She smiles at him, bright and cheerful, and goes to sit with the rest of her group outside.

Once she’s gone, Sam realizes the shop is empty, and it’s safe to do some cleaning. He hums a little bit louder as he wipes down the counters, and then, after a surreptitious glance around, comes out from behind the counter to turn the music up a few notches.

“ _I’m comin’ out of my cage, and I’ve been doing just fine, gotta, gotta be down because I want it all_ -”

Sam sings his way around the coffee shop, cleaning as he goes. One of the girls comes back inside and he nearly stops, but she just laughs and tosses her empty cup in the trash, humming along. Encouraged, Sam keeps going.

And he nearly screams when Nick joins in with his own smooth baritone. “ _But it’s just the price I pay, Destiny is calling me_ -”

“ _Open up my eager eyes_ -” Sam continues, grinning widely as he turns around.

“ _Cause I’m Mr. Brightside!_ ” They finish together. Nick is laughing at him now, coming closer, and Sam could care less when he hears the girls outside the shop shout as Nick presses him against a table and kisses the life out of him.

“Hello,” Nick murmurs, still smirking at Sam as he pulls away.

Sam half-heartedly glares at him, but then he laughs. “Hi, Nick.” He glances at the clock. “It’s not closing time yet, what’re you doing here?”

Nick smiles, ever so slightly. “I finished up my last appointment for the day, so I decided to leave early. Meg and Gabriel can handle any walk-ins.”

Sam hums acknowledgement, eyes falling half-closed as Nick leans in to softly bite his pulse point. “And this -” his breath hitches for a moment. “This has nothing to do at all with what you want to do to me in my backroom, does it? Oh fucking _hell_ ,” he gasps, because Nick has just sunk his teeth into the muscular part of Sam’s neck.

Nick smiles at him, wide and innocent like a baby. Sam tips his head back for a moment, groaning, and then pushes Nick off of him.

“Aw, Sammy -”

“It’s Sam, and I have health codes to obey, Nick,” he says, partially amused but mostly frustrated. “And underage customers,” he adds, because there’s a bunch of shocked, wide-eyed tweens sitting outside his coffee shop that he can see over Nick's shoulder.

“Alright,” Nick agrees, shrugging. “I can wait.”

Nick makes to pull away, but Sam tugs him for another kiss, fast and far less thorough. Sam smiles at the dissatisfied noise he makes, and slips away, back behind the counter.

“You’re cruel,” Nick sighs unhappily, pouting. “Why am I marrying you again?”

Sam snorts. “Because you wanted me to marry you since I was like, eight?”

“Six,” Nick corrects, and Sam laughs.

They fall quiet, and then Nick starts to sing along with the station again. “ _Tell me everything that happened, tell me everything you saw_ -”

Sam joins in. “ _They had lights inside their eyes, they had lights inside their eyes_.”

They sing together for the rest of that song, and the next, and the next, until Sam closes up the shop and they wander out into the autumn chill. Their fingers are twined together and their shoulders are brushing as they walk into the dark evening.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned are:  
> Mr. Brightside by the Killers  
> Dead Hearts by Stars


End file.
